


The Coffee House

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, College AU, First Date, M/M, Sassy, debriel, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets an interesting guy named Gabriel at the coffee shop and agrees to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee House

Dean finished reading the last page in the chapter of his engineering book then stretched his hands above his head. Whatever Sammy might say to the contrary, this studying thing was kind of hard. Dean looked around the nearly empty coffeehouse as he thought about where he and Sam were now and couldn't help a pleased smile.

The younger Winchester was in his second year of studying law and already had an internship lined up at a large law firm once he finished the year. This was what finally convinced Dean to get his own degree rather than continue working at the garage in town. Sam had negotiated with the firm to pay for the rest of his schooling as long as he came to work for them for 10 years after he graduated. For Sam, this was the perfect deal because it allowed his older brother to do something for himself rather than for everyone else.

Dean had started taking classes over the summer, mostly in engineering courses. He didn't know yet what he wanted to do but he was good with his hands. Give him any sort of engine and he could take it apart and put it back together again. He added a few other classes in anthropology and chemistry in the fall, trying to decide if engineering really was where he wanted to go. So far, it was looking like mechanical engineering was where he was going to settle.

Stopping his ruminations, Dean lifted his coffee cup to take a sip and realized it was empty. He sighed and stood, heading over to the short man at the register to ask for a refill. The man's nametag read Gabriel and he had light brown hair and nearly tawny eyes. Gabriel was wearing an old AC/DC shirt and Dean nodded appreciatively at it.

"Awesome band," he said, handing the cup over. Gabriel took it, his fingers sliding over Dean's as he winked.

"That they are," Gabriel agreed, smiling. "One of my favorites, though Zeppelin's better."

"Zeppelin is my favorite band of all time," Dean said, happy to _finally_ find someone who liked the same music he did. Sammy was a total loss on that front. "My favorite song is Ramble On."

"I love Stairway to Heaven and Immigrant Song," Gabriel replied, filling the coffee cup with fresh coffee. "Though Ramble On is a good one."

Gabriel handed the cup back, making sure his fingers brushed Dean's again. When he went to pull out his wallet, Gabriel waved his hand and shook his head.

"On the house," Gabriel said, then tilted his head to the side. "Though if you wanna pay me back, you could have dinner with me tonight."

Dean studied the other man, wondering if that was something he really wanted to do. He was no stranger to dating guys, never held himself to finding only women attractive. Something about Gabriel tugged at him so Dean smiled and nodded.

"Sure," he said. "What time?"

"How about 7?" Gabriel asked. "Meet you at the pizza place down the block?" Dean checked his watch and saw that it was 4, which gave him enough time to finish the last bits of his homework and head home to clean up.

"Works for me," Dean said. "See you then and thanks for the coffee."

Dean winked and sat back down at his table, reading the chapter for his anthropology class quickly. He had decided within the first couple weeks that this major wasn't for him but stuck through the course because it was actually pretty interesting. At 5, he packed up all his books and went to pick up Sam.

Sam was standing outside the law building, reading one of his many books. Dean could see a shorter man behind him, bright blue eyes trained on his younger brother. Sam remained oblivious and Dean shook his head with a fond smile. Only Sammy could cockblock himself. The younger Winchester slid into the car after Dean pulled to a stop and nodded absently.

"I've got a date tonight so you got the apartment to yourself for a while," Dean told Sam. Sam looked up, surprise crossing his face.

"And here I thought your classes were keeping you too busy for dating," Sam replied sarcastically, placing a bookmark in his book and putting in his bag. "So who's the lucky girl? Or guy?"

"His name's Gabriel and he works at the coffee house I study at," Dean replied, pulling away after sending one last look at the blue-eyed guy still watching them. "Looks like you could have a date if you wanted. Didn't even notice that dude, did you?"

Sam turned in the seat to stare at the blue-eyed guy near the doors. His eyes narrowed, trying to place the familiar face. Finally, he did and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Castiel?" Sam murmured, still turned in his seat. " _He_ was staring at me? He could have just about anyone in our classes just by blinking his baby blue eyes at them."

"Which you didn't notice at all?" Dean asked sarcastically, ribbing his brother. He laughed when Sam blushed and faced forward again with a huff. "You should ask him out. I can tell you're interested in him. What's his major?"

"Anthropology with a philosophy minor," Sam replied, trying to sound as if it was everyday knowledge. He wasn't stalking Castiel, no not him. He was just... interested. "He's in the art history course I'm taking this year for the requirements. Quiet, but when he does say something, it's always meaningful."

"I'm telling you, Sammy," Dean said as they passed through the campus. "Ask him out. I don't think he'll say no."

Sam didn't reply, just shook his head. Though Dean recognized the thoughtful look on his face and left it at that. He had his own date to look forward to. They drove the rest of the way in silence, Sam pulling out yet another book to read.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was surprised to find himself nervous as he waited outside the pizza place for Gabriel. He had to admit, it was longer than he liked to think about since he'd had a date. Checking his watch again, he saw that it was exactly 7. As he looked up, he saw Gabriel sauntering down the sidewalk.

"Hey," Dean greeted him, waving from his perch on the trunk of the Impala his dad had left him.

"Hello," Gabriel replied, smiling. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"No, I just tend to get to places early otherwise I'm late," Dean laughed. They walked inside and were seated at a table near the back. They found they liked the same kind of pizza so ordered one to share.

The conversation flowed the whole time they were there, barely pausing while they ate. Dean discovered in Gabriel a kindred soul, someone who liked a lot of the same things he did but had enough different interests that he was continually interested in what he had to say. Gabriel felt the same way and long after the remaining pizza was cold, they were still sitting there discussing everything that came to mind.

Gabriel was surprised that he was so comfortable with the other man. Usually, he held people at arm's length, cracking jokes to make them laugh and never giving anything of himself away. But he found himself wanting to share everything with Dean, even the most embarrassing moments he remembered from his childhood.

Finally, their waitress came by with a box for their pizza, pointedly holding the check. The two men looked around the room, realizing they were the only ones there and all the other tables had their chairs on them.

"Closing time?" Dean asked the woman. She nodded and Gabriel took the check before Dean could.

"Hey, I can pay my own share," Dean protested, reaching for the slip of paper.

"I asked you on this date, so I'm paying," Gabriel retorted, pulling out the cash and a hefty tip for their waitress. She nodded at them and boxed up their pizza efficiently, handing it to Gabriel when they stood. The two men walked out to Dean's car, a pregnant silence between them. Dean knew where he wanted this night to go but couldn't get a read on what Gabriel might be feeling. They turned to each other at the same time, their mouths open to speak.

"No, you first," Dean said, laughing.

"Um, I was going to ask, you want to go back to my place?" Gabriel said, fidgeting with the pizza box. "My roommate is out for the weekend."

"Sure. I was about to ask the same thing, though you'd have to deal with my younger brother at my place," Dean replied. "Though Sammy is pretty quiet."

"Sam?" Gabriel said, his head tilting to the side in a manner Dean found endearing. "You don't mean Sam Winchester, do you?"

"Yeah, my younger brother," Dean repeated. "Why? How do you know him?"

"Oh, I don't," Gabriel said. "But my roommate Cas is crazy about him. Too afraid to approach the moose, though."

"Cas? Let me guess, brown hair, just under six feet, bright-ass blue eyes?" Dean asked, a huge smile creasing his face. "Sam likes him back I think. But he's afraid to ask him out because he thinks the guy could have anyone he wanted."

"Wow, small world," Gabriel chuckled. "Well, if nothing else, now that I know Sam likes him back, I can get them together sometime."

"Sure, but I was thinking more about us right now," Dean said slyly, copying the wink the other man had given him in the coffee shop. "Where's your place?"

"Not too far from here," Gabriel replied and gave Dean the directions. They got into the Impala, Gabriel smiling appreciatively and nodding his head to the music. Dean drove in silence, enjoying the music blasting from his speakers. When they got to the house Gabriel shared with Castiel, Gabriel grabbed the pizza box and led Dean up to the door.

"It's not much, but it's home," Gabriel said, opening the door and ushering Dean in. He looked around the neat rooms, noting books and things scattered around.

"Bigger than mine and Sammy's place," Dean commented, following Gabriel into the kitchen. Gabriel put the pizza in the fridge then turned to face Dean. He studied the taller man for a second before stepping forward and pulling his head down for a light kiss.

Dean shut his eyes at the contact, something he'd been without for a long time. His arms wrapped around the shorter man and pulled him close. Gabriel made a pleased noise deep in his throat as his hands came up to rest on Dean's shoulders.

"You're a good kisser," Gabriel panted when they drew apart for air.

"That's not all I'm good at," Dean replied, voice gone hoarse.

"Why don't we find out?" Gabriel suggested, walking Dean towards the living room. They tumbled onto the couch, Gabriel underneath the taller man. They kissed again, Dean's tongue darting out to lick at Gabriel's lips until the smaller man's mouth opened. The kiss turned dirtier as Dean tasted sugar and something tangy on Gabriel's tongue. Their hips ground together, the denim rubbing at their hardening erections.

"Less clothes," Gabriel groaned when Dean broke their kiss again. Dean nodded and stripped them both of their shirts. He drew his hands down Gabriel's chest, tweaking his nipples before darting underneath the waistband of his jeans. Gabriel gave a strangled scream as Dean stroked him, arching into the other man's touch. His own hands undid Dean's jeans and slipped inside, cupping his erection.

"God, been too long," Dean muttered against Gabriel's neck. "You feel good."

"So... do... you," Gabriel replied as Dean sped up his strokes. "Oh, harder, yes."

Dean caught Gabriel's mouth again, his tongue plunging inside and claiming him. They battled for dominance in the kiss, all clashing teeth and tongues. Their strokes on each other's erections eventually synced, drawing moans and breathless cries from each man. Gabriel's other hand came around and squeezed Dean's ass, earning a long moan from the taller man.

"So close," Dean groaned as his hips pumped hard into Gabriel's. Gabriel only nodded and moved his head to bite and suck at Dean's neck. With a strangled cry, Dean stiffened and orgasmed hard. Gabriel was right behind him, his vision whiting out with the pleasure. Their hands slowed, rubbing languorously at each other until they caught their breaths.

"You know, I think I like you," Dean laughed, drawing his hand out of Gabriel's pants and slowly licking his fingers.

"I could say the same about you," Gabriel replied, his eyes locked on Dean's tongue. "You're welcome to stay the night if you want. I'm sure there are other ways we could find to occupy our time."

"Oh yes," Dean said, a smile crossing his face. "Though I think those plans need to start with a shower."

"I like your thinking," Gabriel laughed and pointed down the hallway. "After you, Dean-o."


End file.
